


Can't help falling in love

by ionica01



Series: Family- Fairy Tail edition. [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, and books of course, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Gajeel has gotten tired of Levy always burying herself in work or books, so he suggests they go on a date. To his surprise, Levy accepts?





	Can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> "Wise men say  
> Only fools rush in  
> But I can't help  
> Falling in love with you"  
> -Can't help falling in love, Elvis Presley

"You're reading again!" The iron mage complained, leaning over Levy's shoulder as she was reading at her desk, her glasses on and a cup of tea besides her.   


"Shh, Gajeel!" The woman shushed him, focusing on her book. "I'm almost done and it's getting interesting!"   


"But I'm bored, shrimp!" The man lamented, falling dramatically in an armchair next to her desk. "All you ever do is read and learn and then work for the council! Seriously, when we finally get a day off, you lock yourself in here and read!" He started blabbering, making the blue-haired woman sigh  as if  _ he  _ was the hopeless one and finally avert her eyes from the book.   
"And what do you suggest?" She said with a bored look, messing with her bangs.   


"I don't know! Anything is fine, really! We could go out in town to shop or..." He stopped when she clapped her hands happily. "Does the idea appeal to you?" He smirked.   


"Yes!!! There's something I actually need to buy!" She was glowing with happiness as she jumped off her chair, smiling. "I'll be right back!" She sung, closing the door behind her.   


"Huh." The lovesick boy smirked yet again, earning a meaningful look from Lily.   
  


***

"Really?!" Gajeel's jaw dropped as the shorty besides him nodded, delighted.

"Yes! They have some new books from my favourite author on display!" She tugged the man's shirt, pointing towards the window of the bookshop. "Let's go in!" She chimed, running happily towards the entrance.   


Gajeel followed her, not so full of energy. He wished really hard to facepalm himself for ever thinking she could genuinely want to go to a dating place.   


"Got my hopes up for nothin'." He muttered, watching as she happily filled her arms with books. Despite his disappointment, he still smiled lovingly upon seeing his girl blush over the simple pleasure of touching and paging through a book. He even let a snicker out when she helplessly jumped to reach a certain novel, making her whip her head around to him with an irresistible pout spread across her face. He closed in to her to get the book she wanted so badly, throwing a glance at the title.   


"What's this?" He asked surprised, holding the book above her head, with Levy futilely trying to catch it. The book was quite heavy and had an inscriptioned iron cover. Curious, the man opened it to read the title: "Iron and its uses."   


"You shrimp, what's with...?" He gazed down at her and let out a chuckle when he witnessed the woman blushing while still trying to snatch the book away.   


"I-it's nothing!" She protested, finally getting her book back and hugging it to her chest. "Just some research." She muttered, hiding her face from the happy dragon slayer.   


"What kind of research?" He inquired, his heart all fuzzy.   


"You... You're being annoying!" Levy finally snapped, moving over to a further shelf. However, Gajeel was still smirking when they exited the shop, the iron book in Levy's pile of acquisitions.   


"He he." He exclaimed as they left, to the woman's despair.   


"Will you stop that?" She asked, pissed off.   


"Only if we get something to eat on the way." The man tried.   


"You can eat this!" She shoved the book in his face, but he pushed it back and frowned:   


"Oh come on! We almost never get a day off from the council! Or do you want to get home and read about iron...?" He giggled, catching her free hand.   


"You're a lost cause!" The woman sighed, intertwining their hands as she went with the flow: "let's eat out."   


"And maybe later we can read together?" He pushed again.   


"No way, you're such a slow reader!" Levy teased him, laughing.   


"Do you want to be punished, shrimp?" He obviously didn't find it funny.   


"No way!" The woman laughed mockingly.   
  
Lily looked at their backs as they were flirting and smiled happily. One day, these two were going to start a nice family, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the Gajevy entry of the collection! I know this is quite a beloved couple, so I hope I've made it justice:)  
> As always, kudos and comment!


End file.
